Heart of a Jedi
by AgentPersephone
Summary: {AU - Pre-Episode One} Ariana watched her beloved Master die before her eyes. Gratefully taken on by Master Qui-Gon Jinn to learn along side Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ariana begins to learn just what is inside the Heart of a Jedi.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **This fanfiction is a pre Episode One romance between Obi-Wan Kenobi and an Original Character. It has been done before and will continue being done because it's interesting and easy fluff. This will not be a Mary-Sue ridden fluff...I will try and make the romance as realistic as possible as love between Jedi's would not come easy.

Bear with me, this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic and I'm not the most die-hard fan. If you spot anything wrong, please alert me but there's no need to get all arsey over any mistakes I make. I am human after-all.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars equals George Lucas' - not mine. Come on people, it's obvious.

****

**Heart of a Jedi.**

**Prologue.**

"Ariana! Go child! Move yourself!"

Ariana stared at her Master with wide innocent eyes. The young twelve year old shook her head, making the long brown plait down her back quiver as she refused to leave her beloved Master.

Another droid appeared, raising its sleek silver-grey arm and pointing its matching laser gun at Ariana.

"Get down!" Aurelia cried to her young Padawan and Ariana threw her small body onto the rubble covered ground. She felt a rock of rubble graze her face and the familiar hum of her Master' light sabre. She heard the glowing green laser sword bite through the droid's frail metal body as easily as a knife through butter and it collapse onto the floor.

"Master!" Ariana cried, her voice alarmed as a small fleet of droids rounded the corner and filled the small room they were trapped in.

Aurelia rounded on the machines, lightsaber raised and a calm look on her attractive, young face.

"Go," Aurelia urged her Padawan, turning her head to give Ariana a desperate look. She needed to leave and leave now. Aurelia would not let Ariana be taken today, like this.

Ariana swallowed back the tears that prickled her eyes. _Jedi's don't cry. Jedi's don't cry. _A painful lump had formed in her throat and she felt her fear slid over it as she gulped once more.

Aurelia had begun a mighty attack on the droids, various body parts crumbling around her. Torpedoes of light shot past her head and legs. One burned straight into her upper arm, another in the thigh but Aurelia carried on, fighting boldly.

A droid head rolled to Ariana's feet and she kicked it away forcefully just as the building's foundations began to creak and quiver. Flakes of ceiling danced down and dropped by Ariana's head, settling in her hair and on her round cheeks.

"For the last time Ariana, GET OUT! Do not disobey me," Aurelia roared at her Padawan, taking the legs clean off another droid.

Ariana glanced about, looking for an escape. She must listen to her Master but she did not want to leave her side with such unfair odds.

Aurelia batted back shots with her lightsaber, destroying droids as quick as she could.

Ariana attempted to run past her Master and the droids but she caught her foot on a droid head and stumbled forwards, grabbing and reaching for anything to steady her body. Instead she fell face first onto the hard marble flooring, feeling her chin collide with stone.

The young Padawan looked up, pain creasing her eyes and her small mouth quivering in shock just as a faceless droid delivered a fatal bullet of laser fire to her Master.

Aurelia stumbled, faltering slightly, her face a mixture of shock and surprise. She took another hit. And another.

Ariana watched in horrified slow motion as her Master slumped down onto her knees which buckled under her weight, her lightsaber falling from her grasp and clattering onto the floor.

Aurelia took a small breath as she closed her eyes and fell backwards, landing on her back with a hard thump. Her body relaxed with death, her mouth slightly parted.

"Master!" Ariana cried, her voice thick with grief. "Aurelia."

Ariana buried her face in her hands as she lay still on the marble, the walls threatening to fold.

"Ariana!"

Someone called her name, a somewhat familiar voice that was strict and rough.

Looking up, Ariana saw through sorrow filled eyes Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi whom she knew quite well from Jedi training.

Qui-Gon immediately began destroying droids whilst Obi-Wan rushed to his fellow Padawan, dragging her up roughly and pushing her toward the way he and his Master had entered.

With one last look to her dead Master, Ariana turned and fled with Obi-Wan as the building began to crumble magnificently around them as they ran hand in hand, Master Qui-Gon following behind.


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: **So two things. One: I made a mistake. Master not Mistress. It actually made a lot of sense in my head to call her Mistress but obviously not to anyone else. So I changed it. Two: Since my brilliant idea of writing the Prologue, I have become stuck for a plot line. The romance is not enough, they need to be doing something...really must work on that.

Much love to **wolfbow** and **Relyan**. Thanks guys for my nice reviews, made me very happy. And wolfbow, thanks for pointing out about the whole Master!Mistress thing in a pleasent, unpatronising way. It's changed now, as are some spelling errors.

No love to **Elise** however. I made a mistake ok? Sheesh, remind me to point out all your imperfections if you ever leave a signed in review.

**Chapter One - Jealousy.**

The lightsaber's whistled through the sweaty air, buzzing as they clashed against one another, the blue and green forming a blinding flash for a moment.

A turn, fancy foot work, sweaty hands, a laugh and a cry.

"You're peeking Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Ariana cried, tearing the blindfold from her eyes and looking to her friend with an amused smile.

"I certainly was not. I do not need to peek to beat you at duelling," Obi-Wan replied coolly, also pulling off his navy blindfold and flashing a small, rare smile.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Ariana said, pushing a button which made the green tube of light disappear back into the handle of her lightsaber. "You're better than me and we both know it."

"If you feel I am superior then I will be," Obi-Wan replied wisely, mimicking Ariana by sucking the blue laser back into his handle expertly and hooking it onto his belt.

"I know," Ariana sighed, pushing stray hairs from her eyes and wiping her forehead with the blindfold. "I know exactly what Master will say too."

"Must try harder Ariana," the two Padawan's said in bored unison. Ariana walked to Obi-Wan's side and the pair started to leave the training hall together.

Ariana and Obi-Wan Kenobi were now eighteen and twenty respectively, the latter almost a fully trained Jedi Knight.

"I'm not going to become a Knight till I'm about thirty, you do know that don't you?" Ariana said to her friend, swinging her arms by her sides absently.

"If you're going to expect the worst then the worst is what you'll get," Obi-Wan said in his usual mild yet slightly patronising voice.

Ariana pulled a face, turning her head so Obi-Wan couldn't see but he knew his friend all too well.

"You show your immaturity which shows you are not ready for the Jedi Knight title," Obi-Wan added, making Ariana cease her face pulling immediately.

She furrowed her brow. She was not _immature_.

Ariana opened her mouth to speak but Obi-Wan was saved as the pair of Padawan's came face to face with their Master, Qui-Gon Jinn whom both, of course, admired deeply and would only show up most respect to – which meant no bickering.

"Master," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head in respect as the three halted to a stop in the beige coloured corridor situated inside the Jedi training academy.

"Master Qui-Gon, we have finished our training for this evening," Ariana said, smiling widely at her Master.

"Very good my young Padawan's. Onto dinner, both of you," Qui-Gon said, matching Ariana's smile. Qui-Gon Jinn was an asset to the Force, his tough exterior held a kind and soft personality underneath.

The two Padawan's followed onto the eating hall where they would meet up with fellow Apprentices training within the academy.

"Do you think Master Qui-Gon will put you through to the trials soon? I bet he will," Ariana chirped, picking at her sleeve.

"Master will when he believes the time is right," Obi-Wan replied sagely. "Although I predict sooner rather than later."

"You are incredibly gifted Obi-Wan. When I think about how much better you are than, I feel something...inside," Ariana admitted, not meeting his eye.

"That's jealousy Ariana," Obi-Wan said, somewhat accusingly. "You can feel jealousy? Toward myself?"

"I don't know!" Ariana said shrilly, worrying what effect her words would make between them. "I don't know jealously. But it makes me feel odd knowing you're better."

Obi-Wan remained silent, unsure what to say to such a revelation from his fellow Padawan. He didn't know what jealousy exactly was either but Master Qui-Gon had once explained to him about human emotions and the effects they cause.

"Maybe you should speak with Master," Obi-Wan said finally, still not making eye contact with her. "Tell him of your feelings."

"I can't do that Obi-Wan!" Ariana replied quickly. "Let's just forget I said a thing."

Obi-Wan did not reply, instead he kept his thoughts to himself. To be honest, Obi-Wan was completely at loss what to say.


	3. Understanding

**A/N: **Thanks to **MutantJediBauer **for my review! It is so incredibly difficult to keep Obi-Wan in character as I'm not actually too sure on his personality! I did however, buy a Jedi Apprentice book to get some backround on training etc. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two - Understanding.**

Much to Ariana's disgruntlement, Obi-Wan had explained to their Master about the Padawan's conversation and Ariana was now seated in front of Qui-Gon Jinn in his personal living quarters within the academy.

"He was supposed to forget it," Ariana said quietly, looking into her lap and at her fingers that were fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"I was surprised you did not come to me," Qui-Gon said mildly. "But dare I say, you look up to Obi-Wan almost as much as you do me."

His words rang true, the two years between herself and Obi-Wan had great effect on Ariana for Obi-Wan was much more mature and experienced, making him stand a little below Master Qui-Gon in Ariana's eyes.

"Can you explain to me about human emotions Master? Like you did Obi-Wan?" Ariana asked hopefully. Perhaps if Qui-Gon explained this jealousy thing then maybe Ariana could see clearer on the matter.

"I could never explain the complexity of human emotions my young Padawan. As Jedi, we are spared the trials and tribulations of anger and jealousy, lust and love that torment other living species so," Qui-Gon explained. Ariana leant forward, drinking in everything her Master said.

"Why can't we love?" The words tumbled from Ariana's mouth before she could stop them.

"Love can be a very powerful tool. I've seen love destroy some of the best rulers of the greatest planets and cloud the minds of devious dictators. In truth Ariana, Jedi's can't _afford _to love. Our job and place is far too important without distractions to distance us from the Force," Qui-Gon continued gently.

Ariana stared at her Master, absorbing the words and allowing her mind to make sense of them.

"But back to your jealousy. Why do you feel this way about Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon pressed on, changing the subject. Ariana had so many more questions about love but reluctantly answered.

"Because he's so much better than me."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because he works harder, he is ultimately better in every aspect."

"I believe, my Padawan that you have answered your own question," Qui-Gon said with a small smile. "Obi-Wan is better because he works hard, he wants to be better. You still have very much to learn Ariana."

"But that feeling, should I be having that?" Ariana questioned, fearful of the answer.

"It is only natural that your mind and body will become curious about the human inside of you. As long as it doesn't begin to start affecting judgements and decisions, it is perfectly normal," Qui-Gon said mildly. "But promise me something."

"Anything," Ariana replied at once.

"If you feel anything, anything else at all, you are to come straight to me," Qui-Gon said, his piercing blue eyes pressing into Ariana's own brown eyes.

"I promise Master."

"Very well. Tell me, when was the last time you meditated?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Um," Ariana stalled as her Master's intense gaze slowly folded into a smile.

"Onto the Temple then. Take some time to meditate on Aurelia. Good evening Ariana," Qui-Gon said finally, and Ariana knew it was time to leave her Master's presence. No more questions tonight.

"Good evening Master," Ariana said with a nod as she got up to leave. The door slid open and Ariana was presented with a stormy faced Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan!" Ariana cried in surprise at seeing her friend. Behind her, Qui-Gon had stood up sensing Obi-Wan had something important to say.

"Master Yoda has requested your presence," Obi-Wan said simply, ignoring Ariana. "It's important Master."

Ariana was almost fit to bursting with questions but she remained quiet. _What was going on?_

"Come Obi-Wan. Ariana, onto the Temple," Qui-Gon said, sweeping past the girl.

"But -," Ariana began but the look from Obi-Wan silenced her instantly. She watched as her Master and her friend stalked off down the corridor, making their way toward Master Yoda's chamber.


	4. Decisions

**A/N: **Thanks to **Relyan**, **MutantJediBauer** and **Red Bess Rackham** for my reviews! Thanks guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's not even very interesting but there we go! Enjoy!

**Chapter Three - Decisions.**

Ariana made her way down to the Temple doing her best not to sulk. She was right in thinking it was very unfair that Master Qui-Gon never included her in anything important like Yoda's council when Obi-Wan was always included without debate.

Ariana entered the Temple and felt instantly relaxed by the serenity of the room. She found herself a quiet spot and sat down, crossing her legs.

Ariana settled her mind, clearing it of everything until she was at complete peace with her body and mind.

She then began meditating on Aurelia, going far back to when Ariana was first assigned to Master Aurelia who had only been a recently graduated Jedi Knight herself.

Ariana recalled her thoughts on her new Master, her gracefulness and beauty when she walked and spoke and her unmatched talent at duelling.

Of course, Ariana had been very naïve and thought Aurelia was the ultimate Jedi, the very best and only matched by Master Yoda.

Aurelia took great care and attention to Ariana, singling her out especially and showering her with utmost praise. Ariana simply idolised her Master from the moment they met and couldn't hold her any higher in her eyes.

Qui-Gon discouraged Ariana from thinking on Aurelia's death too much but her meditation always obviously ended on it. She had been full of if only's as a child but now she realised Aurelia had passed and that was the end. She missed her terribly still however.

- - -

"My Padawan gave word that Yoda summoned me," Qui-Gon explained when he and Obi-Wan reached the chamber where Yoda held his council.

The tall Jedi, Mace Windu, stepped aside and allowed the two men to enter.

Obi-Wan still felt incredibly belittled whenever he was present in this chamber. It was beautifully decorated and the atmosphere was so serene and peaceful.

"Welcome Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," came the raspy greeting of Master Yoda. The Jedi bent on one knee to show their respect before standing straight once again.

"Wonder why I summoned you, do you?" Yoda asked in his usual slightly bemused voice he always used. "Grave trouble is strife."

Qui-Gon registered the words and immediately wanted to know everything.

"Where?" Qui-Gon asked simply, pushing his simmering questions back down.

"Planet Naboo. The young Queen Arliss, captured by rebels she has," Yoda said slowly and clearly to the Jedi.

Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan stiffen next to him. He was a compassionate soul and had a habit of mimicking the feelings of endangered people even when he did not know them.

"That's terrible," Qui-Gon replied simply. "What is being done to help her? What state is the planet in?"

"Very little," Yoda sighed. "Given up hope, her people have. The Force tells me she is still alive however."

Qui-Gon was quiet. Her people had given up on her? It was their duty to stay true to their Queen until her body was burnt in death.

"You want us to go?" Obi-Wan asked boldly. He felt strongly about this case and knew he had to go and at least try and find her. After-all Queen Arliss was only fourteen years old and would need all the help she could get if her people had given up on her.

"Yes Obi-Wan," Yoda replied softly. "Strong feelings, you have. Good."

Qui-Gon nodded his head. He would accept. How could he not in circumstances like these?

"Take both Padawan's, you must Master Qui-Gon," Yoda added, a small sparkle in his large eyes.

Obi-Wan looked up at the old Master. Take Ariana with them? She was not ready for such a quest of these measures, she was barely ready to step from the Temple.

"Of course Master Yoda," Qui-Gon obeyed, part of him understanding why Ariana was necessary but he too, was dubious.

"Deserves more credit young Ariana does. No longer a little girl," Yoda finished simply.

Qui-Gon looked bemused, Obi-Wan not so sure.

They bowed to the council and left again.

"Master, may I present my doubts?" Obi-Wan asked instantly as they began striding down toward the Temple.

"No, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied softly. "You should have no doubts at Yoda's decision. He believes Ariana is ready."

"Do you?" Obi-Wan pressed, looking at his Master.

Qui-Gon did not reply.


	5. Recognition

**A/N: **Hi guys! **Red Bess Rackham** and **LegolasGirl5**, thanks for my reviews! Makes me very happy! There will be some romantic bits but I'm still establishing the characters and want it to be slow and as realistic as possible! So bare with me :)

**Chapter Four - Recognition.**   

Ariana was sat in silence in one of the grandest aircrafts she had ever seen. And she was being transported in it.

Only a mere few hours ago Ariana had been smarting in her room that she was never called or given any roles. Now she wasn't entirely sure she wanted her wish after all.

Obi-Wan wasn't speaking to her and Qui-Gon had been silent since they boarded. He was sitting away from his Padawan's with his eyes opening and closing very slowly, his shoulders rising and falling in steady rhythms.

Ariana swallowed hard, feeling the lump she had in her throat pushing against her voice box horribly. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Qui-Gon had explained briefly to her about their mission and it sounded quite dangerous. Ariana wished she could just go on a routine trip or something but she had been thrown in at the deep end.

"Obi?" She uttered quietly, her voice barely audible over the rumble of the engine. "Obi? How old is Queen Arliss?"

Obi-Wan looked up at his friend for a little while. Ariana faltered under his gaze and looked away before flitting her eyes back to him then to the wall, to the ceiling and back to him.

"Fourteen," Obi-Wan replied tonelessly, lowering his gaze.

Ariana sighed. Why was Obi-Wan being so off with her recently? He had a short temper, that was no secret but over the past few weeks Obi-Wan had become less and less responsive to her questions and jokes and generally uncaring toward her.

Ariana shifted under her cloak she had thrown around her shoulders and looked back to Obi-Wan who was merely inspecting his hands and nothing more.

"Is something troubling you Obi?" Ariana asked boldly after a few minutes debating in her head. Obi-Wan did not look up.

"Yes," He replied flatly.

"What is it?"

Silence.

"Obi?"

"Ariana, you need to learn to stay out of people's business. Keep yourself to yourself and away from matters of my own mind," Obi-Wan explained firmly, giving her a hard look. She felt like a child under his gaze, silly and immature.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes then looked over to Qui-Gon who still wasn't acknowledging either of them.

With a sigh Ariana looked back down at her lap and wished she was back home talking with her friend Trinny. Ariana could not quite believe she felt this way as she had her wish except it wasn't going quite to plan.

With a small shake of her head, Ariana turned her mind to Queen Arliss. She was only _fourteen_? That had been the age Obi-Wan was when Aurelia had died.

Ariana thought about the time when she was fourteen and couldn't imagine herself being in charge of a whole planet with hundreds of people depending on you.

Ariana decided the young Queen must be so scared, where ever she was. If it wasn't enough being a Queen, she was being held by rebels or possibly dead by their hands. Ariana would be frightened out of her mind if it were her now at eighteen let alone at fourteen. Arliss was only a child really.

Ariana looked back to Obi-Wan again who was mimicking Qui-Gon and had his eyes shut. She saw his long brown eyelashes resting on the tops of his cheeks quivering slightly and watched his nostrils flare as he breathed in and out.

"What?"

Obi-Wan had snapped his eyes open so quickly, it had taken Ariana by complete surprise. Her breath had caught in her throat and her heart was pounding against her ribcage.

"Nothing," She breathed. "Nothing, I was just..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Ariana sighed, not quite sure why her mind had forced her to settle for that answer. Why had she been staring at him exactly? She'd only been looking at his eyelashes because Ariana had just realised just how long they were. She'd never really looked at Obi-Wan hard enough before.

While Ariana was panicking slightly at her thoughts, Obi-Wan was giving her his best patronising look.

"I'd just noticed your eyelashes ok?" Ariana said, answering the look he was giving her. "They're long."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow slightly, what was she talking about? His eyelashes?

"My eyelashes?" He repeated, now blinking more.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep for a little while," Ariana said, changing the subject and shifting in her seat. She pulled her legs up under her chin and cuddled her cloak around herself and rested her head back against the seat she was in and closed her eyes, leaving Obi-Wan to stare at her this time, frustrated slightly.

Obi-Wan was confused. Very confused. Perhaps it was just the excitement that was making her go strange? Although she had been acting quite strange the past few days.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan slumped down in his seat slightly and closed his eyes also, feeling the lull of sleep calling him.

Qui-Gon Jinn on the other hand was looking between the pair with steely eyes. It was the first time he had looked up for the entire trip.


	6. Revelations

**A/N: **Ah finally, another chapter. I forgot just how much I enjoy this fic and as I hada spare few moments I thought I would upload! Not a very interesting chappie but I'm building it up slowly and want to draw it right out (It'll probably end up 100 chappies long!!) Anyway thanks Red Bess Rackham and Miz Greenleaf for my reviews- thank you very much! Glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

When Ariana stepped off the ship and felt the springy, spongy ground of the planet Naboo under her feet, she felt a strange sense of belonging. The planet was hot and humid but not uncomfortably so.

She looked to Obi-Wan who didn't seem to bother about the climate. Infact, he was acting as if nothing in the universe bothered him when she knew it did. Obi-Wan had merely resumed his melancholy disposition once again with a face that clearly said 'Do not talk to me unless you are Master Yoda or Qui-Gon.'

Ariana then looked to her Master who was looking across the forest like area they were in and into the distant looking village place which Ariana was itching to look around.

"We have a meeting with the Senator to attend," Qui-Gon said to both Padawan's even though he looked to Obi-wan who nodded in understanding.

Ariana was torn between the meeting or wandering the market. She knew which one Obi-Wan would prefer her to do but this was the perfect time for Ariana to show Qui-Gon how responsible and mature she was. Ariana decided she would keep melancholy like Obi-Wan, which Qui-Gon never seemed to frown upon.

It would be difficult to keep her excitement down however, especially now as the threesome were making their way toward the market. Ariana could make out the people milling around, all of them with lives of their own, all with a life time of stories to tell. Ariana wished she could hear them all.

After a few moments of her melancholy induced stupor, Ariana was already itching to ask questions. What sort of tree was that? What animal makes that noise? Why did they have to land right out of the way? Who is the Senator and what is happening about Queen Arliss?

Ariana supposed she wondered most about why they landed the ship in the middle of undergrowth and had to take a long trek into the actual village place and that was all before they even got close to the palace, Ariana supposed. Strange but she bit her lip and took delight in watching plants and flowers instead while shooting looks at Obi-Wan, who was merely looking straight ahead, not glancing at anything which Ariana couldn't really understand as everything was so colourful and exciting.

Qui-Gon made a noise like he was about to say something but thought better of it. Ariana saw this as her chance to dive in with a question.

"Will we have time to look around the market place Master?"

Obi-Wan made a superior huffing noise at her request which Ariana chose not to rise to, she really wanted to stop and browse so decided it would be best to keep in Qui-Gon's good books. If that was possible.

"No Ariana. You are to stay with Obi-Wan and myself at all times. You understand? I do not want to waste time because you've wandered off. We're here for a reason and that isn't to look at cheaply made rugs and pots."

"Why are we here exactly then?" Ariana quipped, finding she couldn't stop her mouth asking questions. Deciding the damage was done Ariana decided to stand her ground and wait for an answer.

This time Obi-Wan gave an audible annoyed sigh but said nothing more. Qui-Gon was quiet for a little while before he answered.

"We are here in secret to speak with the Senator, Peridala Naberrie about the situation this planet is truly in. I fear we only know the tip of the iceberg. We are to keep extremely low profile here because we do not know who to trust. Do you understand my words?" Qui-Gon said very seriously.

Ariana nodded her head quickly, shocked at his words. She didn't know it was that bad. She glanced at Obi-Wan once again, like she found she always did when she was nervous or upset and his grim expression hadn't changed. Clearly he was already aware of the situation.

As they approached the market, Qui-Gon nudged Ariana and fastened his hood over his head so it covered most of his face. Ariana noticed Obi-Wan doing the same so she decided to follow suit. The material rested on her cheeks and hung just above her eyes. Ariana was feeling hot already.

The people were rushing around and buying all kinds of things but there was a strange air about the crowd. They didn't seem to have spirit. Ariana assumed they must miss their Queen and were scared for her.

Ariana decided that must be the reason and busied herself looking over all the trinkets and things. Jedi's were not supposed to be romanced by material things but it wouldn't hurt to just look, would it?

"Does the young lady see anything she likes? Pretty lady? Anything?" A market seller called at Ariana as the threesome walked past.

"No, she doesn't," Qui-Gon replied firmly, putting a hand on Ariana shoulder and leading her away before she had chance to reply. She was now in between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and had very little chance of looking at anything.

"I was only looking Master," Ariana muttered, keeping her head down to avoid the confrontation of Qui-Gon and her red cheeks.

"I know my young Padawan, I know," Qui-Gon replied, his tone slightly softened. Obi-Wan glanced up at once after hearing his tone but said nothing. For the hundredth time in his head, Obi-Wan decided bringing Ariana was a very bad idea.

Strangely, the market seller's words rang in his ears. _Pretty lady?_ Obi-Wan had seen beauty in many forms but did not consider Ariana to be…Ariana was a sexless, completely platonic playmate to him but the words bothered him in a strange way. He wished the seller had just kept his mouth shut which bothered Obi-Wan more than the actual comment.

Quietly, Qui-Gon sensed a rift in the Force surrounding them, a peculiar feeling was looming over his Padawan's and he wasn't entirely sure why, which was just as peculiar. But Qui-Gon couldn't think on trivial things between his young learners when there were much more important and hideous things to sort first.


	7. Beginnings

**A/N: **Hehe, another chapter. Hooray for spare time! Thanks to CK and Miz Greenleaf for my reviews. About the two Padawan's thing...I mean Jedi's aren't allowed to love but here I am writing a romance fic! I think I'll just take some artistic licence! OR how about this...the reason Masters aren't allowed two Padawan's is because of what happens in this fic! How's that? After-all, Qui-Gon already had two Padawan's once (Ariana and Obi-Wan) and soYoda decided he couldn't have two again (Anakin and Obi-Wan) How about that? :oD

In truth, Qui-Gon had to have two. It wouldn't work if Ariana still had Aurelia (oh, before I forget - Aurelia is pronounced Oh - Ray - Lee - Ah) because then she wouldn't have the closeness she needs with Obi-Wan for my romance plot to seem believeable.

Anyway, this chapter is the first one where Ariana begins to stir, shall we say. I re-read this chapter and there are no puns intended, I swear at the end. It's platonic delving on Obi's part...for now! Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven - Beginnings.**

Ariana was busy gazing dumbly around the titanic palace to notice much else what was going on. The ceilings must have been one hundred feet high and everything was so incredibly grand. The white wash looking marble glistened in the afternoon sun and the glassless high windows allowed a subtle breeze to flow through them.

"Ariana," Qui-Gon said quietly, keeping his gaze trained ahead of him as they stalked down the corridor, not making eye contact with anyone. They had only just passed the main entrance after the security droid registered the Jedi after a few painful minutes.

Ariana who was gazing up, looking at the murals painted on the ceilings, depicting wondrous scenes that would take all day and then some to truly see and appreciate all the work, completely ignored Qui-Gon's quiet call.

"Ariana," He said more firmly and slightly more audibly causing Ariana to jump and Obi-Wan to scowl down upon her.

"Apologies," Ariana said first in earnest. "Apologies Master. What is it?"

"Keep your eyes down child," Qui-Gon chided. "Look ahead."

Ariana obeyed and felt Obi-Wan bristle next to her. She trained her gaze in front, allowing a clear expression to sweep over her face. She pretended she was no-one but everyone at the same time. Someone you wouldn't miss but would be foolish to toy with.

The palace was unusually empty and eerily quiet and as the trio walked deeper into the home of the Queen, less and less people were noticeable. It would be foolish to think that a palace as grand and cherished as this would be deserted so the Jedi silently kept their guards up.

So swiftly and suddenly so Ariana barely noticed, although she felt something in the Force which she couldn't quite decipher at once and by then it was too late. A young woman had strode up to the Jedi after rounding a corner mere feet away.

"Welcome Jedi. Follow me," She said at once, in low, slow tones. Qui-Gon obeyed at once and followed the woman, Obi-Wan and Ariana following suit.

Ariana dared a glance at her fellow Padawan and oddly found Obi-Wan returning her puzzled look. Instantly, she forgot her hostility toward her friend and was glad she wasn't alone in her thoughts. And that Obi-Wan got confused with their Master too sometimes.

The foursome walked in silence at an extraordinary pace until the woman came to an abrupt stop in front of a flowing curtained doorway. Ariana watched the material, dancing in the barely there breeze. It was some kind of special looking silk for it looked light and see through but when the woman pulled it across so the Jedi could enter, it gathered heavily in her arms.

Qui-Gon gave the woman a subtle nod and ducked his head slightly so his tall frame could enter the room. Ariana was next and the woman followed after Obi-Wan.

Inside was a homely looking smallish room. The walls were also white wash marble but there was a rustic looking table sitting on a worn rug. Upon the table was a bowl of interesting looking fruit.

The breeze Ariana noticed was coming from the open doors of a small balcony, the low wall there to protect the wanderer was covered in creeping ivy that seemed to be growing ever so slowly in front of Ariana's eyes.

The woman turned to the three assembled Jedi, her large brown eyes scanning over them all.

"Hello Master Qui-Gon," the woman said slowly before turning to the Padawan's. "I am Senator Peridala," She announced formerly.

"Peridala, these are my Padawan learners, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ariana Evensong," Qui-Gon explained and Ariana watched as the Senator trailed her eyes over Obi-Wan before herself. Whatever the Senator was looking for, she apparently found because she smiled warmly and offered them a seat.

"My Padawan's won't be staying," Qui-Gon said at once just as Ariana was about to take the offered chair. They both looked to their Master, eyes questioning motives.

Peridala looked between the Master and his learners. "They may wait outside. There is a vineyard they may look around if they wish."

Obi-Wan, who was looking at Qui-Gon with an expression that was hard to read, bowed his head and lowered his eyes before obeying the request and striding over to the balcony and skipping down the marbled steps rhythmically.

Both Qui-Gon and Peridala looked to Ariana expectantly and with a small sigh, followed Obi-Wan into the warm afternoon sun.

She knew Obi-Wan would blame her for their expulsion. Usually, Obi-Wan was never from Qui-Gon's side during missions and Ariana believed it was her presence which was causing Qui-Gon to treat Obi-Wan differently.

Ariana spied Obi-Wan standing at one edge of the vineyard, which was almost bare in the heat, looking out across the land that was behind the palace. Trees and grassy, rich looking meadows stretched forever. On one side there were small looking but foreboding mountains. They were easily climbed, Ariana didn't doubt but the rich brown of them reminded her of something she should stay away from.

Ariana approached Obi-Wan and stood in silence by his side, listening to his breathing. She copied him by resting her hands on the white criss cross fence that separated the vineyard from the spreading meadows and squinted her eyes, trying to see how far she could see. She was momentarily mesmerised by the twinkling of something quite far from them and assumed it must be a lake or some other water reserve. It sparkled and winked in the lazy sun and Ariana felt an incredible urge to start making her way over to it to investigate further. But she knew she mustn't.

"Obi?" Ariana tried. "Obi I'm sorry."

He didn't reply at once but Ariana looked at him intently until he did.

"For what?"

"For…" Ariana found she wasn't entirely sure. She wanted to say something along the lines of 'for coming along' but that wouldn't be right. Master Qui-Gon had said she had to come along, so there was a reason she was present.

"I am sorry," Obi-Wan interrupted as Ariana was contemplating her reply. She looked at him, confused.

"Why?" She breathed. Obi-Wan had little to apologise for, mainly because he did very little.

"For being insufferable for most of this trip. I was smarting because of your inabilities and immaturity when really, it is me being selfish. I should be helping you, nurturing you. It isn't your fault you have never been on a mission and I should be helping you to understand. Please accept my utmost apologies Ariana."

Ariana was speechless. Obi-Wan's words were correct but she never thought he'd actually admit them and apologise about them.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her forearm and gazed intently at her, like he a habit of doing to people. He was looking inside her, Ariana could feel it.

"Stop it Obi-Wan," Ariana said quickly, her voice shaking slightly. "Please."

Obi-Wan blinked and ceased but he kept his eyes on her, waiting his reply. Ariana sighed at his intensity and frowned slightly, so her eyebrows creased.

"I forgive you Obi-Wan," She said at long last and Obi-Wan actually smiled very quickly. He took his hand from her arm and his eyes from hers to look out across the land again before turning and going to inspect the last of the fruit that was hanging sparsely from the vineyard.

Ariana looked to the floor, listening to Obi-Wan rustling parched leaves to get a better look at what kind of fruit it was. He wouldn't take any of course but he could inspect none the less.

She turned and lent her waist on the fence so she could watch Obi-Wan wander around serenely as if he were inspecting his own crop. Ariana, who was still slightly shaky from Obi-Wan's delving, sighed and then smiled slowly as Obi-Wan found a spot he liked and in the wonderful air, sat down and began meditating.

Ariana was smiling but inside she was fretting slightly. Something warm and bright was glowing inside of her. It felt like the sun on the skin but inside, just below her heart and just above her stomach. It didn't feel right, the Force told her that. Something was wrong and Ariana hoped Qui-Gon didn't notice.

Through all that however, Ariana felt something else from it. Ever so slight, very quiet, enjoyment.


	8. Hopes

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter...thanks very much! On the subject of questions pointed out by **Elixir Phoenix** all I can say is watch this space. Bant will be making an appearence shortly and I did say I wasn't a huge fan who knows every little detail plus it is AU (alternate universe). In truth, most critisism either will become clear when this fic is finsihed or is unimportant to me (i.e. the fact Qui-Gon had a relationship - I didn't know and wouldn't have known ever if you hadn't pointed it out. I'm not changing anything now)

**Chapter Eight - Hopes**

Qui-Gon sat down at the small wooden table and surveyed the Senator as she stood near the balcony to be sure the Padawan's were entirely out of ear shot.

"Two Padawan's Qui-Gon?" Senator Peridala questioned, her light voice a mixture of wondering and admiration as she turned to face him.

"Yes. I didn't always have Ariana. Her Master Aurelia Benatote was killed in action some years ago. I had to fight for her but I made the right choice," Qui-Gon replied mildly.

"Admirable," Peridala said with a nod as she took a seat opposite Qui-Gon. "And onto the planets troubles."

"We are here to help on Yoda's command," Qui-Gon said seriously, leaning forward. Peridala chuckled softly but it did not reach her eyes. They remained hardened.

"It will take more than a Jedi Master and his two Padawan's I'm afraid, however noble your intentions. Naboo is in ruins and I'm afraid we'll never see peace," Peridala replied grimly, taking her gaze off the Jedi and lowering it to the table for the first time in their meeting.

"Where is Arliss?" Qui-Gon questioned, noticing how young the Senator looked. She could be no older than twenty five.

"We don't know," Peridala admitted in a small voice. "Her death is probable."

"You must be able to find out something surely?" Qui-Gon replied, hardly believing Peridala was so ready to announce the Queen's death. Qui-Gon knew there were methods for location and a planet as advanced as Naboo surely had them.

"Our sources are unreliable. We cannot speak to too many for we know not who to trust. We're not even sure of the identity of these rebels. In truth Master Jinn, we're afraid."

Qui-Gon watched Peridala intently, she was only young herself and her eyes revealed she was not used to such troubles.

"Don't be," Qui-Gon said as gently as possible and Peridala looked up at him, meeting his eyes with her own.

"My sister Amidala is next in line to the throne. I do not want for her what Arliss has had to endure," Peridala admitted looking straight at Qui-Gon, her brown eyes showing nothing. Qui-Gon felt incredible compassion for this girl, her attitude was incredibly commendable during trying times like these even though she had personal worries on top of ones for her people.

"We will help in anyway we possibly can. First, we will need to try and find out anything we can on the location of the Queen. My Padawan's will need to accompany me," Qui-Gon decided, getting up from his seat.

"Thank you," Peridala breathed, dipping her head slightly as a sign of respect. "I don't know how you think you will suceed but thank you."

Qui-Gon Jinn walked to the balcony and was about to follow the steps of the Padawan's down to the vineyard when he noticed them talking. Qui-Gon paused momentarily, watching what they were doing.

"Stop it Obi-Wan. Please." He heard Ariana plead, her voice tight and panicked and Obi-Wan obeyed her immediately, taking his intense gaze from her.

The Jedi Master's eyebrows knitted in confusion and mild annoyance as he watched Obi-Wan walk from Ariana to sit down and begin meditating. He noticed Ariana watched Obi-Wan with content as Qui-Gon began skipping down the steps toward her.

Ariana didn't notice her impending Master, just merely continued watching her friend.

"Ariana," Qui-Gon said roughly.

"What?! Yes?!" Ariana stammered. She had been caught unawares. "Yes Master Qui-Gon?"

"We're leaving. Go back to the Senator while I fetch Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said plainly. Ariana sensed something was wrong with Qui-Gon but she knew much better than to question. Ariana couldn't quite read the Force at this moment in time which was strange. She wasn't the most in tune with it but it was foggy to her, unreadable like she was blind and could only make out shadows.

Ariana decided she was still shaken by Obi-Wan and began up the steps of the balcony, incredibly confused by the last five minutes or so.


	9. Fear

**Chapter Nine - Fear**

The two Padawan's struggled to keep up with the pace of their Master as he took long, striding steps across the market place.

Ariana practically had to jog next to Qui-Gon whereas Obi-Wan was attempting to mask the fact he had to walk faster than usual. He trained his hard faced expression on the ground, ignoring the pleading looks from Ariana.

Qui-Gon had said nothing to either of his learners except to tell them they were to follow him and stay close. Ariana was specifically warned not to look at or touch a thing.

She did not mind however for her mind was trained what had just occurred between herself and Obi-Wan. He had ignited something inside of her she hadn't felt ever before in her life. It was a strange, intense feeling – it reminded her of her jealously somewhat. She had wanted Obi-Wan's skills for herself but now, now she just wanted Obi-Wan for herself.

It was a longing feeling, she decided. Like how she had longed for Aurelia many years ago, wanted her back with her. But the feeling for Obi-Wan still differed slightly, if only she could grasp what it actually was.

But the way he had looked at her, his eyes so dark and stormy and full of who knows what. His usual brown eyes had deepened in colour, making them almost black and murky when he gazed at her. Even thinking about it, Ariana felt her skin bristle and tingle.

What had he actually done? And what had he felt? The same? Nothing?

Ariana wanted answers, she always longed answers for her infinite questions but she doubted very much Obi-Wan would be too chatty about that subject. Ariana decided she would ask him however, for she deserved to know if he was playing tricks on her. And he needed to know he couldn't do it again. Unless he had permission.

Obi-Wan, who was the other side of Qui-Gon was trying to look as if his mind was blank but his insides were wiggling like worms with thoughts. He had scared himself slightly for he was unsure how and why he had managed to do whatever he did to Ariana. The part what scared him the most was, he had actually liked it. The power he had over Ariana was almost intoxicating but there was more to it than just that. He had seen the way Ariana had looked at him when she begged him to cease, the way her mouth shaped the words and how her eyes creased. He had wanted to touch her, anywhere, just so long as he could feel her.

Qui-Gon was trying to ignore the Force around his two Padawan's. He had been feeling something in the Force for weeks now surrounding both Ariana and Obi-Wan but he was unsure what it could be. If only he hadn't been so foolish in trying to ignore his feelings. He just didn't want to believe it.

Ariana also had questions concerning Qui-Gon's conversation with the Senator but she knew quite clearly she wasn't to ask, she was to wait until told. Ariana also wondered what business Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had spoken of out on the vineyard.

Suddenly, the jealously was hitting her again like a force unknown. What if Master Qui-Gon had spoken to Obi-Wan of the Senator's orders about the Queen? Why didn't he speak to Ariana about it too? She felt herself becoming incredibly hot under her cloak and the hotter she got, the more agitated she became toward the two she was walking with.

An insect buzzed near her ear unexpectedly and that was the last and final straw. Ariana swiped at the fly before grabbing her cloak and wrenching it off her body in a flurry of arms and coarse fabric. She swung it off her shoulders and threw it to the floor, not realising she was swinging in the path of an undesirable.

"Ariana!" Master Qui-Gon's voice was a gruff bark and he wrenched her to his side, holding her close so her lightsaber which was attached to her belt was hidden between Master and Padawan.

"Apologies sir, my daughter. I have no explanation for her actions," Qui-Gon said to the stranger, pinching Ariana's shoulder hard.

"Accepted," the stranger replied in a slow accent looking from Qui-Gon to Ariana. "Pretty girl. Her husband?" He asked, motioning to Obi-Wan who had swooped down to retrieve Ariana's cloak from the stranger's feet.

"No, her brother sir," Qui-Gon said easily, watching the stranger carefully with his brown eyes. Obi-Wan made to wrap Ariana's cloak around her shoulders but he hadn't bothered to dust it off and the grit was irritating Ariana's nose and eyes.

Ariana began to cough and tried to struggle away from Obi-Wan as he tried even harder to wrap the suffocating cloak around her. Through the struggles, Ariana's lightsaber came into plain view of the stranger.

"Jedi eh?" The stranger said, looking in disgust at Qui-Gon. "You have no business on Naboo. Go or suffer Jedi scum."

Ariana looked at the creature that had been hidden under a cloak similar to hers. He wasn't a man but a hulking blue coloured creature that she hadn't seen before. She had been unprepared for his scathing words and huddled closer to Qui-Gon.

"We are not here for trouble, we have merely landed for supplies," Qui-Gon explained firmly, concentrating hard on the creature before them. Ariana looked from Qui-Gon to the stranger as she felt Obi-Wan's strong hands grip her shoulders and begin to pull her backwards slightly, away from their Master. Obi-Wan did not meet Ariana's eyes as he pulled her further away from Qui-Gon to fasten her cloak properly around her neck. He straightened it for her as if filling the silence with pointless fussing.

"I'm sorry," Ariana whispered, daring a peek over her own shoulder at the scene between Jedi Master and rogue. Obi-Wan yanked on her cloak as a sign she should turn around so Ariana obeyed.

"Look at me," Obi-Wan instructed in a low and harsh voice. "We are not on a training game here Ariana. Jedi are not welcome here but thankfully that creature is weak minded and can be convinced we are harmless but not all can. You could be lying dead at my feet after that spectacle; we could all be dead thanks to you."

Ariana looked at her friend with wide eyes. Obi-Wan's voice was the harshest she'd ever heard it and she actually felt incredibly threatened by the anger in his eyes. Obi-Wan still held a firm grip on her cloak and Ariana felt incredibly claustrophobic even in the open village they were standing in.

"Let me go Obi," Ariana half whispered, half whimpered as he didn't relent in his fixed gaze on her. Ariana closed her hands over his in a bid to pry them away but failed as a familiar feeling swept over her body. "Please don't…"

Without either realising, Obi-Wan and Ariana were reliving the scene in the Queen's vineyard all over again except this time; it was much stronger in both of them. A strong, unsettling feeling rose from the pit of their stomachs and up into their chests.

Tears had already filled Ariana's eyes and Obi-Wan did nothing but watch. He had no control over what was happening like he did back at the Palace and the feelings inside him were getting to boiling point as he gripped Ariana's cloak harder and forcefully pulling her closer toward him so every inch from their stomachs to knees were touching. Ariana felt an incredible urge to put her mouth on Obi-Wan's and she wondered what would happen if she did so. Their eyes were fixed on each other and such a strong urge hit Ariana to press her lips against Obi-Wan's that she was mere centimetres from doing so when Qui-Gon spoke.

"We are ready to leave."

His voice was loud and concise but not at all angry yet no where near forgiving. It was strict and to the point.

Obi-Wan remembered himself and let go of Ariana's cloak swiftly, leaving it all bunched up around her neck. Ariana didn't recover quite so quickly as Obi-Wan and it wasn't until Qui-Gon yanked her cloak down and smoothed it for her that she snapped from whatever was holding her and promptly burst into tears. Qui-Gon was slightly taken aback at her emotional outburst but not surprised. Obi-Wan looked just as mortified as Ariana did, neither could quite believe she was crying as it was the first time in Ariana's life she had done so.

"Calm yourself," Qui-Gon said methodically as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ariana sniffed meekly and wiped her face on her sleeve, cheeks blazing the colour of the sun. "Take a breath and calm yourself."

Obi-Wan looked frantically from Ariana to their Master and back again. The colour had drained from his face and he appeared tiny from within his cloak.

"What just happened?" Ariana uttered, not taking her gaze from Qui-Gon. She looked just like the small and scared child Qui-Gon had taken under his protective wing the day Aurelia had died.

"I feel my young Padawan's, that it is time to have a talk."


End file.
